


Fire & Snow

by 1mperator



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1mperator/pseuds/1mperator
Summary: Inspired by "Nowhere Is Safe Forever" by Daryl2000 on FanFiciton.netIt's basically about what if Ygritte survived Season 4 Episode 9INDEFINITELY ON HIATUS





	1. Battle of the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it.  
> My first FanFic.  
> Well I think this will be 90% on Jon Snow and Ygritte  
> So enjoy, feedback is appreciated and tell me how I can improve!
> 
> \- The Centurion

 

_**Jon** _

He swung Donal's hammer, piercing Styr of the Thenn's skull, crushing it, blood flowing like a river out of the large hole before falling to the ground face first is the snow, life gone from his eyes. Jon leaned on the Donal's Forge where it once had the soulds clashing of hammer and sword but has been replaced for the clashing of axes and swords, the groans of the wounded and the screams of the dying. Jon wiped the blood of his face, spit out a broken tooth and breathed heavily. He stood back up and surveyed around the foyer of Castle Black, looking for Longclaw, only to find a wildling picking it up. Jon picked up Styr's axe from the ground and swung it at the unsuspecting wildling, nearly chopping him in half. As Jon was about to pick up Longclaw, he stopped frozen in his tracks, an arrow aimed straight at his chest by a wildling with hair as red as a fire.

_**Ygritte** _

"Jon Snow," she said just loud enough for Jon to hear, only to be responded by a smile and Jon mouthing 'sorry' as tears welled up in her eyes. "Argh," Jon looked in horror as Olly's arrow stuck out of her back, rushing towards her, cradling her in his arms,"We've should have never left the cave," she said,"we'll go back there" Jon replied," I'll bring you to the Maester, hang in there!" Ygritte looked at Jon and smiled before passing out as Jon ran with Ygritte in his arms to Maester Aemon.

_**Jon** _

"Maester!" Jon shouted as he kicked open the door, placing an unconscious Ygritte on the table. "Help me, she's been shot," "I will be right on it, do not worry Jon, she will be alright" Maester Aemon said, working quickly like as if he was a young man, "best you should head back out" Jon nodded before leaving the Maester's Hut. Jon drew Longclaw and deflected a spear, before pummelling the wildling, knocking him out. Jon contemplated on finishing him but ultimately spared him. Walking over to a wooden scaffold, Jon picked up Ygritte's bow and shouted," Tormund! It's over, drop the sword!" "Fuck you boy! This is how a man ends!" Tormund snapped back weakly and swung his sword in a wide arc, trying to hit anyone or anything, only for Jon to put an arrow through his leg. "Bring him to the Maester." Men began picking up drop weapons and bring the wounded to Maester Aemon. That's when Jon realised Ygritte could be found. Immediately, he first went back to his room to put down Ygritte's bow and quiver before heading to Aemon's hut.

_**Ygritte** _

"Argh," Ygritte groaned, as she surveyed around the room, trying to find out where she is when she saw a frail old crow tending to the wounded. "Sam,.....on lets ...... her...to...Hardin's Tower", was all she made out from the room next door. A round and fat boy and......... Jon Snow walked through the door and entered her room, Jon carried her and placed her on the stretcher, and both Jon and the fat boy carried her to a run down tower and placed her in a large cell, Jon carrying her onto and putting her down on a bed. She stared at him the entire time, not daring to say a single word. Finally, Jon broke the silence, saying "I have to leave you here for the time being, I'm sorry," Ygritte nodded before going back to sleep...

_**Jon** _

"You alright, Sam?" Jon asked as Sam was clearly bothered by something, "Oh, its nothing, I just never...killed someone before..." Jon agreed knowing far too well what it is like to kill for the first time. As he walked back to his room for some rest he can't seem to forget what Maester Aemon said to him when he went to pick up Ygritte 'Love is the bane of honor, the death of duty.' As he sat on his bed, he reflected on what he said, and in the end decided that to end this bloodshed, under parley, he shall assassinated Mance Rayder.

_**Ygritte** _

She looked around when she woke up, remembering where she was as she heard a door opening, she hugged herself, preparing for the worst, she saw Mance Rayder walked past, not in victory but in chains and...Jon Snow again, leading him to a cell, before turning around and stopping in front of her cell. She immediately curled up into a ball, fearing what he might to her as she began to cry, knowing all hope she had in getting south of the wall was lost forever.

_**Jon** _

Jon took out a key and opened the door to Ygritte's cell and walked in and could hear her...crying? Jon crouched next to next to her as said," Ygritte? Are you alright? Come on, don't cry, I'll be here for you, alright?" Ygritte looked up, eyes now as red as her hair," All that we have worked for! Gone! If you hadn't betrayed us, IF YOU DID NOT BETRAY ME! WE WOULD BE SAFE!" She said before breaking down. Jon continued,"King Stannis Bartheon came and routed Mance's host." Upon hearing this Ygritte looked up apologetically and said," I'm sorry, I should be thanking you for saving me... So what will happen to us?" " I tried to convince Mance but Stannis said that if he does not bend the knee and fight for him, Mance would be killed by..." Jon said "By what?" Ygritte replied "By burning him alive... And all free folk must watch" Jon looked at Ygritte, clearly taken aback by what he said but solemnly replied," Let's get over with it." Jon apologised saying that he doesen't have choice.

_**Ygritte** _

Jon removed her chains and walked to the courtyard, not before sharing a sad kiss, where a stake and pyre had been setted up. There, Mance stood before Stannis who said,"Mance Rayder, you've been called the king beyond the Wall. Westeros only has one king. Bend the knee, I promise you mercy." "Kneel and live." He continued a few seconds later. Mance paused and looked around the castle, and then told him "This was my home for many years... I wish you good fortune, in the wars to come." Stannis frowned, clearly upset by Mance's stubbornness and order his men to tie Mance to the stake. We all must choose." The Red Woman spoke. "Man or woman, young or old, lord or peasant, our choices are the same. We choose light, or we choose darkness. We choose good, or we choose evil. We choose the true god, or the false." She walked over and grabbed a torch from one of the soldiers. Mance seemed troubled watching her pass by him with it. "Free folk, there is only one true king. And his name is Stannis. Here stands your king of lies. Behold the fate of those who choose the darkness." She then turned and began setting the pyre on fire.

_**Jon** _

Jon heard the speech faintly as he walked back to his room to pick up Ygritte's bow and went back out and stood on a wooden scaffold overlooking the courtyard, he nocked an arrow and aimed at Mance's heart and let go. Mance turned to looked at Jon with a smile before slumping forward, dead, with everyone staring at Jon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter...  
> Wow...  
> I honestly did not expect that many hits as I'm quite unoriginal...  
> But anyway enjoy and leave a kudos if you like it!   
> (　◔ิω◔ิ)

 

_**Samwell** _

Sam stood out of the King's Tower, worried what Stannis might do to Jon, not wanting anything serious to come upon him. Soon Jon came with him and walked to the canteen and sat down next to him, having a serious look on his face." What did he say?" Sam asked." He said that anything under his word is law and I broke it, he had his hand, Ser Davos show how he gives mercy to breakers of the law, he took of his glove and showed his right hand, the first joint missing from each finger." Jon responded." He's not going to punish you, right?" "I don't think he will." "Well that's good." Jon still seemed disturbed and so Sam pressed him." Stannis said that if I pledged fealty, he would legitimise me as Jon Stark, release me from my vows and name me Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North." "Well, that's great! Congratulations Jon!" "I'm going to refuse." Sam looked at him in shock, mouth wide open." Honestly, I've always been jealous with Robb, I wanted to be Lord of Winterfell but I knew he had the better claim. Anyway, I decided to stay because I cannot abandon my vows." "Ahem" Maester Aemon said." We will be electing the nine hundred and ninety eighth Lord Commander of the Night's Watch today, any nominations?" Ser Janos Slynt stood up and said." Ser Alliser Thorne led us during the Battle of the Wall, and defeated the wildlings and led us to victory." A few men cheered. Later Bowen Marsh stood up and said." Ser Dennis Mallister, joined the watch as a boy and has commanded Shadow Tower for twenty years and defended it from the wildlings, no other man deserves to be Lord Commander but him." Men tapped their cups and cheered, but not as many as Ser Alliser. "If there is no one else, we will begin voting, circular tokens for Ser Alliser and square tok..." "I would like to nominate Jon Snow." Sam stood up." Sam the Pig and his bastard friend, how's your wildling lover of a whore?" Janos said." I bet you know Gilly quite well! Hiding with her in the pantry storage room during the battle!" Sam said and everyone laughed, even Maester Aemon cracked a smile." Lies!" Janos hissed." After the battle, I found 'Lord Janos' in a pool of his own making! A wildling girl, a baby and 'Lord Janos!'" "While Lord Slynt was hiding, Jon Snow was leading. It is true Ser Alliser fought bravely but when he was wounded, Jon took command, he killed the Magnar of the Thenns, and defeated the wildlings! But before that he went north to Craster's Keep and avenged Lord Commander Jeor Mormont" But Ser Alliser stood up and said." But who does Jon Snow want to command? The Night's Watch? Or the Wildlings. Everyone knows he loved a Wildling girl. He spoke with Mance Rayder many times. What would've happened in the tent between those two old friends if Stannis's army hadn't showed up to finish him off? We all saw him put the King Beyond The Wall out of his misery. Do you want to choose a man who has fought the Wildlings all his life? Or a man who makes love to them." The room was quiet after that, only for Maester Aemon to break the silence." It is time to vote." One by one, each brother of the Night's Watch placing a token inside a ceramic pot. Othell Yarwyck broke open the pot and stacked the tokens. Dennis Mallister didn't make it very far, but Jon was tied with Throne. Yarwyck asked Aemon whom he shall vote for and then placed the token on Jon's stack! The men cheered loudly and began clapping for him. Sam smiled greatly and clapped for him as well. They began cheering "Snow! Snow! Snow! Snow!"

_**Jon** _

Jon couldn't believe it! He was Lord Commander! After he moved to the Lord Commander's Tower, Ser Davos and Stannis came in." Lord Commander." Stannis said." Your grace." He replied." I would like to speak to him alone." Stannis told Olly, Jon's new steward. Olly bowed and left the room." I think you have decided." "Thank you for the offer but I decline." Jon said." Your grace, what about the free folk?" "They'd rather burn, than fight. I leave their fate to you. You could execute them, that's the safest course."That was far from his most favourable choice. Especially involving Ygritte." I shall see my banner men to be ready to leave Castle Black." Stannis said and left with Ser Davos. Soon he heard a knock on the door and Melisandre, The Red Woman came in." You should come south with us, no one knows Winterfell as much as you do." "Castle Black is my home now. The Night's Watch take no part in the wars of the seven kingdoms." He replied." There's only one war. Life against death." She said. She then brought him near to a fire."You are going show me some vision in the fire? Forgive me, my lady, I don't trust in visions." He said." No visions, only life." She said as she undid her robes." The lord of light made us male and female... two parts of a greater whole." She began unlacing his top as she spoke. Jon pushed her hand away and said." We shouldn't." "Why?" "Swore a vow..." The Red Priestess did not look convinced." I love another." Jon said hesitantly." Any act in service of the lord of light is seen as a gift... she should see that, and she will be thankful for it..." The Red Priestess said as she tried to undo Jon's pants but Jon moved away, saying that he cannot do this." You know nothing, Jon Snow." She said as she left the room. Jon couldn't take it anymore. He went to Maester Aemon's chamber and said." Sam, I would like to see Maester Aemon in private." Sam nodded and quickly left the room." How are you, Maester Aemon?" " Oh, like a hundred year old man slowly freezing to death." He laughed light heartedly. Jon smiled back at the maester and said "I need your advice. There's been something I want to do, something I...have to do. But it will divide the Night's Watch, half the men will all hate me the moment i give the order." "Half the men already hate you do it! You will find little joy in your command. But, with luck, you'll find the strength to do what needs to be done. Kill the boy, Jon Snow. Winter is almost upon us. Kill the boy, and let the man be born."

_**Ygritte** _

How long has she been in the cell, she wondered, three weeks, four? How long then he will remember her rotting in the cell. Footsteps, she wondered who it belong to. 'Maybe he remembered?' She thought, and he did." Sorry, I couldn't visit. The Night's Watch elected me to be Lord Commander and wanted me to lead..." He said." I have made a decision." His face looked grim, worrying her. Unexpectedly, he unlocked the cuffs on hands and let them drop to the floor. Shocked, she stared at him, only for him to give her a kiss and said." I'm going to bring the free folk south, to settle in the gift." "Oh! So you think the other crows are going to have a change of heart?" "Well, I'm Lord Commander now and they must listen to me if they like it or not." "But do you think the free folk are going to believe you?' Oh we've been killing you for thousands of years, but now we're gonna let you go through our pretty wall.'" She said in a voice mocking Jon's." That's why you're going with me and Tormund." Jon said confidently." Tormund's alive?" Ygritte said, shocked and amazed at how much punishment that man can take." Yeah, found him full of arrows. He's in a cell like this but not as good." " So you're saying that I got the best cell?" She asked curiously." Yeah." Jon replied as they walked towards Tormund's cell." Tormund." "What is it, boy?" Tormund grunted, when he noticed Ygritte was not in chains." So your fight for the crows now huh, girl?" "No, but Jon is going to help us and he is going to need your help." "Why should I?" "He's going to bring the rest of us south." "And I can see it already, he needs my help. The day I fight for the crows, the day our people will rip my guts our and shove it down my fuckin' throat." "So thats why I'm going." Jon tried to reason with him." Where is the largest settlement?" "Hardhome, east of here." "How do we get there?" "By boat." Jon removed Tormund's chains and left Hardin's Tower with them. Jon had Tormund wait with Edd and the horses." Ygritte, follow me, I want to show you something." Jon said and Ygritte curiously followed him, eventually reaching The Lord Commander's Tower and brought her in. He then took out a bow. Ygritte's bow." I believe this yours?" Jon said. Upon taking the bow and quiver, she hugged Jon, squeezing the air out of his lungs. When they reached outside, Jon noticed Edd gathered a few more crows." Do you want to share a horse? I don't think you know how to ride one." Ygritte gave Jon a playful punch and jumped on the horse with him. Setting of for Eastwatch By-The-Sea.


End file.
